


Cloudy Days

by MythicalMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Is A Vampire, Malec, Smutt, Vampires, alec is a human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMalec/pseuds/MythicalMalec
Summary: Magnus Bane is a vampire. Alec Lightwood Is A Human with blood that every vampire wants to get their hands on.They are two different people who live in a small town Called Idris and they go to the same Highschool.(This is inspired by Twilight but it will be very different.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to do this story for a long time. I decided to finally write it lol.  
> Don't worry I will still work on my others ones as well (:
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.

Idris was a small town surrounded by mountains and the woods. Most of the time, the weather was cloudy and dark but twice once a month there would happen to be that one sunny day. The weather was probably why the town was small and that the population of the town was very small. However for the people who did live in Idris, loved it. The people were nice and friendly and everyone knew everyone. It was quiet but not too quiet and it was never too hot or too cold. 

The High school was called Idris High. Not a very original name but it got the job done. The high school was like any other high school. It had it's jocks, band geeks, fashionistas, nerds, and any other cliques you could think of. That being said the school also came with the populars and their names were Magnus, Raphael, Ragnor, Sebastian, Catarina, and Camille. Most of the teens in that group were decent but Camille and Sebastian were the worst kind of people. They always thought they were better than anyone else. However all of them seemed to be very secretive around others, and they barely even talked to people who were not in their group.

And now tonight Magnus Bane was holding a back to school party at his own home and everyone always went to these kinds of things.  
That is except for Alec Lightwood who hated parties and large crowds. He would always get invited each year and now that it was his senior year, his two siblings who went to the same high school as him were now begging him to go. 

"Come on Alec! It's your last year of high school and usually we back off when you tell us no but just please come!" Isabelle begged as she followed Alec into his room.  
"I hate parties you know that Izzy." Alec said with a sigh as he sat down on his bed.  
"How about we make a deal." Jace said as he walked in Alec's room as well.  
Alec rose an eyebrow as he looked over at his brother. "What kind of deal?"  
"If you come to the party with us...Isabelle will stop cooking when moms away for two weeks." Jace said with a smile.  
"Hey!" Isabelle shouted as she slapped Jace on the arm.  
"Sorry Izzy but your cooking is awful. I got sick the last time I ate your home made lasagna." Alec said and then looked over at Jace.  
"Okay fine! If you want me to go so badly I'll go." Alec grumbled.

Jace and Isabelle both looked at each other and then tackled Alec into a hug.  
"Thank you! The party is in an hour so we need to find you something to wear." Isabelle said as she got up and walked over to Alec's closet.  
"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?" Alec asked as he looked down at his clothes.  
"Dude you can't show up to a party wearing a holy sweater." Jace replied rolling his eyes.

Half an hour later they got Alec to wear a white t shirt that hugged his muscles and black skinny jeans with black combat boots. Jace and Isabelle complained about the shoes but Alec told them that if they wanted him to dress up and go that the only way he would is if he wore his boots which were very comfy in his opinion. Isabelle then fixed his hair and when she was done she walked back and smiled at him.  
"I did good. Who knew my brother could look so hot! Not in a weird way because I'm your sister and that's gross but you know what I mean." Isabelle said and Alec just shook his head and laughed. He was about to go look in the mirror when Jace grabbed his arm.  
"No. You're going to get really insecure or something and we don't want that so you're not looking at yourself until you get to the party." Jace said.  
Alec groaned. "Fine. So who's car are we taking since you don't want me taking my motorcycle."  
"We can take my truck." Jace responded and the three of them left the house after saying good bye to their mother and little brother and left straight to the party.

When they got there Alec noticed that the house was huge and in the middle of no where. There were no other houses near by which was weird to Alec but he couldn't think much about it because he was being pulled inside by his siblings. When they managed to get to the drink section Alec froze making Jace bump into the back of him.  
"Alec dude whats....shit. Come on Alec lets get a drink some other time." Jace said but it was too late.  
"Alexander, I didn't expect you to be here." A voice said to his right.  
Alec looked over and glared. Right next to him was his ex boyfriend Kyle Jones.  
"Yeah well here I am. And it's Alec to you." Alec spat out.  
Kyle laughed. "Don't be like that handsome. Why don't I get you a drink and we can talk?"  
Alec shook his head. "I would love too but I have way better things to do than to talk to you." Alec said, the first part being sarcastically.

Jace and Isabelle both glared at Kyle before dragging Alec away. When they got to the middle of the room, Jace looked back and saw that Kyle was gone.  
"Alright I'm going to go get us drinks." Jace said and then he was gone.  
"Oh hey I see Aline, I'm going to go say hi. Want to come?" Isabelle asked her older brother.  
"No that's okay." Alec said and Isabelle frowned.  
"You need to be more social Alec."  
"I'm plenty social. Just go say hi Isabelle." Alec replied as he rolled his eyes.  
Isabelle sighed, kissed her brother on the cheek and then left.

Alec looked around and saw an empty spot that was near the corner of the room and walked over to it.  
He then spotted Jace heading his way.  
"Hey man. I guess someone already made you a drink." Jace said placing the red cup in Alecs hands.  
"Really? Who?" Alec asked as he took a sip.  
Jace shrugged. "I'm not sure they would't say. Where did Isabelle go? I have her drink."  
"She went to go say hi to Aline." Alec said as he pointed in the direction of his sister.  
"Alright. Are you coming?" Jace asked as he looked over at Isabelle.  
"I'll be with you guys in a minute." Alec said and Jace nodded and left.

As Alec took a few more sips, he felt eyes on him. But when he looked around he couldn't see who was watching him and got interrupted from his searching as Kyle appeared.  
"I don't want to talk to you Kyle. Just leave me alone." Alec said taking one last sip of his drink.  
"What happened to us? We were so good for each other?" Kyle asked taking a step towards Alec.  
Alec took a step back and another until his back his the wall. "No we weren't. You cheated on me twice and you lied about loving me. How is that a good thing?"  
Kyle took a few more steps until he was nearly touching Alec and placed both of his hands on the wall on either side of Alec's head.  
"I said I was sorry baby." Kyle whispered in his ear. 

Suddenly Alec didn't feel too good. He was starting to get really tired and really dizzy.  
"Kyle move...I need to get some air." Alec said as his words slur.  
Kyle shook his head. "You know you probably shouldn't just drink something that you have no idea where it came from or who made it." Kyle said with an evil grin.  
"Did you....did you drug me?" Alec asked weakly.  
"Of course. Then I wouldn't be able to do this." Kyle whispered and latched his lips onto Alec's neck.  
Alec tried to push him off but Kyle grabbed his hands and held them above his head.  
"Stop..." Alec whispered, not having enough strength.  
"You're so hot tonight." Kyle growled and started to move his free hand down Alec's pants.  
Suddenly Kyle was shoved off of Alec and Alec fell to the ground. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was "Oh you poor beautiful boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided I'm going to work on one story per day.  
> So today I'm going to be working on this story and tomorrow I'm going to work on We'll Work It Out  
> and so on.  
> Btw I changed that Tessa isn't going to be in Highschool. I have a different plan for her.
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

When Alec woke up, his head was throbbing and he noticed he was on a bed. Alec groaned as he sat up and when he looked around he realized he was in his room. He had no idea how he got there or what even happened the night before. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 6 a.m and that they had to be at school in an hour.  
Alec groaned and got up. He walked over to his closet and dresser and got out his clothes for the day and then walked into his bathroom and took a shower.  
Once he was done and fully dressed he walked out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. When he got there he was greeted by Jace and Isabelle.

"Alec! Are you alright? You know you can miss the first day if you don't feel up to it big brother." Isabelle said as she made her way over to him.  
"Uh...no that's okay. I just have a headache that's all. What happened last night?" Alec asked as he went over to one of the cabinets and getting down some medicine for his head.  
Jace sighed and got up. "You don't remember anything from last night?"  
"I just remember you guys begging me to go to the party and then we did. We saw Kyle there and then Isabelle went to go say hi to Aline and Jace handing me a drink. That's all I remember." Alec said and when he looked at his siblings faces he knew something bad had happened.  
"What aren't you telling me?" Alec asked.

Isabelle grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen table. She then made him sit down and handed him a plate with eggs and toast on it along with a glass of water.  
"If you eat I'll tell you. But you won't like it Alec." Isabelle said softly.  
Alec sighed once more and began to eat.  
"Kyle drugged you last night. He then...forced himself on you." Jace said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.  
Alec who had a fork half way up to his mouth dropped it.  
"Oh my god...did he....did he do anything?"  
Isabelle shook her head and grabbed his hand. "Fortunately Magnus got there in time. He pushed him off of you before he managed to do anything and when he did you passed out. He then carried you to us and to Jace's truck and we got you home."  
"Magnus? He saved me?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah. Weird right? I mean I'm truly thankful for him but the dudes really strange. He only talks to the people in his group and sometimes to other people but...I don't know man." Jace explained.

Alec took a deep breath in and out and then started to eat once more.  
"So uh...who told you that there was a drink already for me?" Alec asked.  
"It was Maia. When I went to the drink table I asked for two drink and Maia asked who the second one was for. I said it was for you and then she told me that someone told her that someone had already gotten Alec a drink and to hand it to him if she saw you. I should of asked who it was that made you a drink but I wasn't thinking of it. I feel so dumb. I could of stopped all of that." Jace said as he looked down at the floor with shame.  
Alec shook his head and walked over to Jace.  
"No Jace. It wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's it's mine for drinking it. I should of known. I mean no one really talks to me except for you and Isabelle and Aline and Helen. I'm the one stupid enough to drink it."  
"No you're not Alec. It was just a heat in the moment thing. Let's just agree that it wasn't any of our faults except for Kyles."

Alec nodded and looked at the clock. "Well I guess we should get to school."  
"Alright. I'm going to take my car since I'm trying out for cheer leading after school." Isabelle said.  
"Yeah and I'm going to try out for foot ball. Do you want to ride with me Alec? You might have to wait until I'm done with practice to get you home though." Jace asked.  
Alec shook his head. "No it's alright. I'll take my motorcycle. Hey where are mom and Max?"  
"Max's teacher wanted to meet the parents so they're at the elementary." Isabelle explained.  
Alec nodded. "Alright. See you guys at school."

The three then headed out to school in their own vehicles. When they got to the high school they each parked side by side.  
Alec took off his helmet and they all walked into the building.  
"I hope I don't have an classes with Kyle." Alec mumbled.  
"If I even see that asshole I'm going to punch him in the face." Jace said  
"I'll help you." Isabelle said and the three of them laughed.  
They each went into the office to get their schedules and locker combos.  
"Alright my locker is in the senior building. I'll see you guys at lunch okay?" Alec said to his siblings.  
"Will do buddy." Jace said and he and Isabelle left to go to their own lockers.

When Alec got to his locker he was thankful it was big enough to fit his helmet and his books in it at the same time.  
He looked down at his schedule and found out he had science first period with Mr. Starkweather. He's never had a class with the teacher before but he's heard rumors about him.  
The rumors were that Starkweather was really creepy and strict. Alec sighed as he shut his locker door and headed towards room 301.  
When he got there he only saw four other students. He also saw that there was a seating chart and that his seat was in the middle of the room. Each seat belonged to a lab table and each lab table had two seats meaning he would have a partner. He didn't even check who it was, all he wanted to do was sit down and get this day over with.

Few minutes later the bell rang and almost everyone was in their seats. Everyone except for Alec's lab partner.  
"Hello students. My name is Mr.Starkweather. You may not call me Mr. S or S dog or anything like that. I will not settle for laziness or bad behavior. In front of you is a sheet of rules and materials you will need for the year. Please take five minutes to read it over." The teacher said. As Alec got a good look at him he saw that the man was pale, with blonde hair and there was something off abut his eyes. He shook his head and started to read over the rules when he heard the door open.

"Finally joined us have you Mr. Bane?" Starkweather asked.  
When Alec looked back up he saw it was Magnus who had walked into the door.  
"Very well. You're seat is over there by Alexander."  
Alec saw Magnus turn his head in his direction and so Alec ducked his head and started to read the paper once more.  
Seconds later he felt the chair beside him move and when he looked over he saw Magnus sitting down and looking right back at him.  
"Uh hey." Alec said quietly.  
Magnus nodded his head and looked away and towards the paper in front of him.

When they were done reading the teacher told them to get the microscopes from the back table and the samples and that they will be writing down what kind of cell they think it is while working with their partners. Without a word Magnus got up, not giving Alec an option if he wanted to get it or not, and left to get the things.  
When he came back he saw Alec had taken out a piece of paper and a pencil.  
Magnus placed the microscope in the middle of them and placed a slide underneath the lens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphas-  
> Magnus, Jace, Isabelle , Ragnor, Camille, Sebastian, Will, Jem
> 
> Betas-  
> Cat, Clary, Simon, Kyle
> 
> Omegas-  
> Alec (male omegas are rare)  
> Tessa


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry.  
> Next chapter will be longer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Alec could tell from the moment Magnus sat down next to him that he was an alpha which only met that Magnus could most likely tell that Alec was an Omega.   
Sure they went to the same high school for three years, this now being their fourth, but they had never talked to each other or even shared the same classes.  
Alec was starting to feel awkward, more than usual. Magnus hasn't spoken a word to him since he sat down and Alec thought it was mainly because he was judging him for being a male omega. Everyone usually did when they first met him. However what Alec didn't know was that Magnus actually had a huge crush on the boy since freshman year. 

"So...uh...do you want to look first or?" Alec asked awkwardly as he shifted in his seat.   
Magnus looked over at Alec and then at the microscope. "No. You can look first."   
Alec nodded and began to look through the microscope. The first slide was defiantly a red blood cell.  
"Red blood cell. You can check if you want. I might be wrong." Alec said as he slide the microscope over towards Magnus.  
Magnus rose an eyebrow and then looked into the microscope. "You're not wrong Alexander."   
Alec nodded and wrote it down. Usually he would tell the person to call him Alec but hearing it from Magnus, it just seemed right.

They continued to take turns looking through the microscope and writing down what they saw until they got to the last one.   
"So uh.....thanks for...last night. It was kind of embarrassing even if I don't remember any of it." Alec said as he wrote down the last cell, groaning in his head because he had said to much. Alec then wrote his name at the top of the paper and handed it to Magnus.  
Magnus shook his head as he wrote down his name and then looked over at Alec.  
"It's nothing to be embarrassed of Alexander. Kyle is an asshole. And you're very welcome." Magnus replied.  
Suddenly they heard the bell and Magnus grabbed the paper and got up. He then grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and walked over to the teachers desk placing the paper on the other papers. Alec watched Magnus leave in confusion. What had just happened? Did Magnus actually speak to him? This was all too weird.

A few hours later and it was now fourth period which Alec had Calculus. He found his seat and noticed that there was a kid he had never seen before sitting in the desk next to his.   
"Hello." The kid said. The kid was wearing a Star Wars shirt and had brown shaggy hair with glasses practically falling off is face ever now and then that he had to push them up.  
"Uh hey?" Alec said more as a question. Why did the new kid want to talk to him? Out of everyone in this class room why him?  
"So I'm Simon. I'm new here." Simon said as he held out his hand.  
Alec looked down and sighed. He brought his hand to the other kids and shook it. "Alec."  
Simon was about to say something else when the teacher walked in.  
"Hello kids. I'm the new Calculus teacher. You can call me Ms.Fray. Now I know you were all expecting you have Mrs.Jones but she got a new job offer as a principle two towns over. Now I know most of you liked her but I can assure you that you will like me as well if you follow the rules then we won't have any problems."

Ms.Fray went on and on about the rules and what they were going to need for the class which wasn't much except for a textbook, a notebook, and a pencil.  
She then told a little bit about her self which was that she used to live in New York along with her daughter and her daughters friend and they just moved here two months ago when she got a call about the job. She used to teach Calculus at her old school and she loved it but she was also happy to be here.   
She then instructed the students to turn to the person next to you and introduce their selves and talk until the end of the class.

"So we already told each other our names, what do you want to talk about now?" Simon asked.  
Alec looked over and shrugged. "I....I don't know."  
"You're an omega right?" Simon asked and Alec froze.  
Simon eyes widened when Alec got all stiff and realized he probably made a mistake.  
"I'm sorry. It's just that male omega's are really rare and you're the first I've met. It's cool though. I'm not judging you. I'm a beta."  
Alec closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them again.   
"So Simon... where are you from? It's not everyday we get new people in our little town." Alec said trying to change the subject.  
"Oh, I live with Jocelyn...I mean Ms.Fray. Her daughter is my best friend."

Alec rose an eyebrow at that.   
"What about your parents?" Alec asked.  
Simon smiled. "My parents are all the way in China for work. They let me stay with the frays."  
Alec nodded. "Interesting."  
Minutes later the bell rang once again and it was finally lunch time.   
"So uh...can I come with you to lunch?" Simon asked as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.  
"Yeah sure." Alec said and the two of them walked out of Calculus and towards the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

When they got to the cafeteria Alec saw his siblings right away and went to the table they were sitting at.  
"Guys this is Simon. Simon this is my brother Jace and my sister Isabelle." Alec said as he sat down.  
"Pleasure to meet you Simon." Isabelle said as she held out her hand.   
Simon smiled and shook it with a small blush on his cheeks. "You're really pretty. Wait... did I say that out loud?"  
Isabelle laughed and nodded. "Yes you did and I'm flattered. Thank you Simon."

Suddenly a short girl with red hair and green eyes sat down next to Isabelle.  
"Oh hey Simon!" The girl said wit a grin.  
"Clary! I haven't seen you all day." Simon said with the same grin.  
Alec rose an eye brow. He had no idea who this little girl was.  
"Oh you two know each other Clary?" Isabelle asked.  
"Yeah he's my best friend." Clary replied.

Jace who couldn't keep his eyes off of Clary held out his hand.   
"Hey I'm Jace Lightwood. The more attractive one in the family."   
Clary rolled her eyes but shook his hand anyways.  
Alec shook his head and held out his hand towards Clary.  
"Alec. Nice to meet you."   
Clary smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you as well. You have really pretty eyes by the way."  
Alec blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. It was a habit he did when he was nervous, that or massaging his left hand with his right.  
"Uh thank you."

Clary and Simon then told Alec and his siblings about them selves until Clary looked over and noticed something.  
"Why is that guy looking at you Alec?" Clary asked,  
When Alec turned his head he saw no other than Kyle with his jock buddies sitting at a table across the cafeteria. When Alec looked over at him Kyle smirked and then turned his attention to one of his friends.   
"He's my ex." Alec said with bitter.  
"Oh. So you're gay?" Simon asked.  
"Uh yes? Is that a problem?" Alec replied.  
Simon shook his head. "No man. Like I said earlier. I don't judge."  
Alec nodded his head and gave him a small smile.

"He keeps looking this way. Maybe he's not over you." Clary said calmly.  
Alec laughed. "Yeah well he shouldn't have cheated on me twice. Besides I'm totally over him and he's an ass."  
"Especially with what he did to you last night. If he ever touches you again Alec so help me." Jace mumbled.  
"Calm down Jace." Alec said as he poked his food with his fork,  
"Well at least Magnus was there to save the day." Isabelle responded.  
"Yeah. He's my lab partner you know."   
"What? Seriously?"   
"Yep."

Just then the doors to the cafetera opened and every head turned including Alec's. In walked Magnus, Cat, Ragnor, and Raphael.  
"Who are they?" Clary asked dreamily.  
"Those are the most popular kids in school. Gorgeous aren't they?" Isabelle said as she looked at the teens.  
"Very." Clary said and Jace rolled his eyes.  
"I'm surprised Camille and Sebastian aren't with them. In fact I haven't seen them all day." Alec said.  
"Why are they so popular?" Simon asked.  
"Well for one all of them are very attractive. Two, they are very mysterious. They only really talk to the people in their group. And three everyone either wants to be them or be with them. They all live together. Their names are Magnus, Catarina, Raphael, and Ragnor. Catarina and Ragnor are a couple." Isabelle explained.

They all watched as the four walked to the end of the cafeteria and sat down at their usual table. Alec felt weird just staring at them so he looked down at his food. Even though he couldn't get Magnus's face out of his head.   
"Yeah but they're hiding something." Jace spoke up.  
"Like what?" Clary asked.  
Jace shrugged. "I'm not sure. But you know how it's always cloudy here and like twice a month it becomes sunny? Well on those sunny days they are never at school. It's weird. Also they never eat, I mean look at them now. There is no food in front of any of them. And if you look close there is something about their eyes as well. I don't know how to explain it but something is really off with them."  
When Alec looked up he saw Magnus turn his head and look directly at him. Alec blushed and looked down back at his food.   
The group then started to talk about what classes they had and things like that.  
\----  
"Good our table is open." Cat said as they made their way towards their table in the cafeteria.  
When they all sat down all eyes turned to Magnus.  
"What?" Magnus asked his friends.  
"You could of seriously hurt that boy last night Magnus. I get it that he was hurting your little omega but you almost killed him." Raphael said bitterly.  
Magnus rolled his eyes. "First of all he's not mine, second of all his name is Alexander, and third of all he drugged Alexander and started to sexually assault him. And the way Kyle treated Alec all that time they were together, he deserved it."   
Magnus sighed as he saw the looks on his friends faces. "Look I admit that I went over board alright. Can we talk about something else?" 

"His scent is strong today. I can smell his blood a mile away." Ragnor said.  
"I wonder what makes his blood so different from the any one else." Cat replied.  
"I don't know but I sit next to him in science and it was so hard not to think of anything else." Magnus said.  
The other three gasped. Magnus laughed and shook his head at his friends.  
"You actually have a class with him this year and you're sitting right next to him? That's not going to end well." Ragnor responded  
"Yeah. We even spoke a little. It was nice." 

When Magnus looked over at Alec's table he saw the same boy look up at him and blush as he ducked his head. It was very adorable and Magnus couldn't help but smile.  
"Dios! Why don't you just ask the boy out already?" Raphael said rolling his eyes.  
"You know why I can't. I'm a vampire. He's a human. It will never work Raph."  
Raphael frowned and patted his friend on the back. "I know amigo. I know." 

"Where are Camille and Sebastian? Not that I'm complaining because I hate their guts and we only hang out with the two to keep an eye on them." Cat asked.  
"Good question. I have no clue." Magnus said.   
A few minutes later, one of their phones buzzed and when Magnus looked down he realized it was his.  
"You got to be kidding me." Magnus said as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"What is it Magnus? Talk to us." Cat said   
Magnus sighed and slid his phone over to his friends. It was a text message from Camille.

Cat grabbed the phone and started to read it out loud.  
"My love, I think you all knew this was going to happen one time or another and today is that time. Sebastian and I have been requested to join a part of the Volturi and of course we gladly accepted. We have already moved our things from the house and you will no longer see us at that stupid school. However we will see each other soon. Don't miss me for too long darling."  
Cat groaned in frustration as she handed back the phone.   
"I knew it! I know this was going to happen. They hate that we feed off of animals instead of humans. They also think that they're better than anyone else so of course they would join that awful Volturi."  
Just then the bell rang letting everyone know that lunch was over.  
"We will talk about this when we get home. We need to let Will, Jem, and Tessa know." Magnus said and the others agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.  
> I'll try to make the next one longer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing.   
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

After lunch Alec had his photography class. Photography was one of the three things he loved to do. The other two were archery and reading.   
The school didn't have an archery team but they did have an archery range that Alec went too every weekend. No one knew of course because hardly anyone went to the archery range and it was most of the time empty, except for the time when they get compititions from other towns that would use the range.

Alec walked into the class room and looked around for anyone he knew. He hoped Kyle wasn't in this class. Alec knew that Kyle joined photography class every year but that's because it was either that or gym and he chose photography. There were two Photography class periods and Alec hoped that Kyle had the second one which was the last class period. When he looked around he spotted a familiar face, it was Helen. Alec smiled as he made his way over to his friend.

"Hey Helen. Glad to see a friendly face in here." Alec said as he took his camera out of his camera case.  
His camera was his baby along with his bow and motorcycle and he would never let any one touch either three. Well his motorcycle was an exception if he was giving someone a ride but he would never let anyone drive it. Jace and Isabelle always complained or made fun of him for that but he didn't care.  
"Alec!" Helen almost shouted as she hugged Alec. "So I read the class roster and...you're not going to like who is in this class."   
Alec closed his eyes and sighed. "Let me guess. Kyle right?"   
Helen nodded. "Unfortunately. But don't worry, I'll be by your side the whole time. Oh and did you know that Ragnor is in this class?"  
Alec's eyes widened. "Ragnor? As in popular kid?"   
Helen nodded. "The very same and look there he is now."

Alec turned his head towards the door and saw Ragnor walk into the class room and right behind him was Kyle.  
However something was off. Kyle looked pale and his hair turned darker. His eyes were also yellow instead of the brown that they used to be.  
"Helen look at Kyle." Alec whispered.   
Helen rose an eyebrow and when she saw Kyle her jaw dropped. "What is wrong with him?" Helen whispered back.  
"I don't know and I really don't want to find out. Come on lets go sit down." Alec said and Helen agreed.

When they found their seats, Alec looked over at Ragnor who was surprisingly watching Kyle. Kyle how ever was watching Alec, well more like his neck and it was making Alec extremely uncomfortable. Alec sighed and waited until the teacher told them what to do. Turns out that they were going to be starting on their first project right away.   
They had to take a picture of something that meant a lot to them but in a way that no one would expect. Alec had the perfect idea of what to do.

"So you have an idea?" Helen asked Alec.  
"Yeah you?" Alec asked.  
"Not yet but I have to think of something because it's due tomorrow." Helen replied with a sigh.  
"I'm sure you'll think of something. Maybe have Aline help you with ideas." Alec responded.  
Helen grinned. "Good idea." Helen looked back and saw Kyle still staring at Alec.  
"It's like he wants to eat you or something. He's such a creep." Helen whispered.   
Alec looked back and when he looked at Kyle he saw Kyle give him a toothy smile and Alec could of sworn he saw fangs. Alec shook his head and when he looked over at Ragnor he saw Ragnor looking at him and then at Kyle with an expression on his face Alec couldn't tell what.

"I'm so glad that this is my last class. The good thing about being a senior is that we only have four classes and that we get to choose our fifth class to be online." Helen said changing the subject.  
"Tell me about it. I chose history to do online. What about you?" Alec asked.  
"Same actually."   
Alec laughed. "Of course."

A few minutes later the bell had rung and Alec placed his Camera back into his camera bag and told Helen he would see her tomorrow.   
Alec then left to get to his locker. The locker hallways was completely empty which was weird but Alec didn't think to much about it. He opened his locker and he got his helmet out and placed his text books inside of his locker. When he closed it he jumped when he saw Kyle standing right by it. Alec looked around as he started to feel nervous and uncomfortable hoping that someone would walk by.  
"What do you want Kyle?" Alec asked as he held onto his helmet with one hand and his back pack with the other.  
"'I'm so hungry Alec and you smell so good. Your blood smells so delicious. It's not like any of the others. And with you being an omega, that just makes it ten times better Alec." Kyle said as he took a step closer to Alec.  
Alec backed up. "Are you on drugs Kyle?"  
Kyle laughed and backed Alec up into a wall. "No. But I do want to finish what I started Alec." 

Alec was about to push Kyle away from him but he didn't get the chance. He saw Kyle look over to his right and his eyes widened.   
"We'll finish this some time later." Kyle said and ran away.   
Alec looked over to his right to see what it was that Kyle saw and what he saw was nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
Alec shook his head and headed out the doors and towards his motorcycle. "Come on Lightwood get it together."  
Alec placed on his helmet, climbed onto his bike, and headed towards his destination to start his photography project.  
When he got there he got there he took a deep breath in and out as he saw the sign that read "Idris Cemetery."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> P.S. I changed Lydia's name to Maia in chapter 2 in order for this chapter to work lol  
> I messed up but I changed it

Alec slowly parked his motorcycle, got off of it, and placed his helmet on his seat. Idris cemetery was one of the places that everyone hated to go to because it was filled with sadness and sorrow. It also creeped many people out. But for Alec, he found it relaxing. It was quiet except for the birds chirping and the breeze along the trees.  
Alec took out his camera case that was inside his backpack, got out his camera from inside the camera case, and headed towards a certain grave.  
He was there for two reasons, one to take a perfect picture for his project, but he had to wait until sunset. And Two, it was a long time since he had visited and he really needed to say hi to an old friend. As he walked around he took pictures of trees and the birds sitting in those very trees. He took pictures of flowers and the bench that was dedicated to the fallen soldiers of Idris. He also looked around and saw that he was alone. Sometimes there would be other people visiting graves of loved ones but not today.

Alec took out his phone and texted his mother saying that he was at the cemetery and that he would be gone until sunset.  
Maryse texted back with an "Okay, I love you. Say hi to Lydia for me."  
Alec smiled and placed the phone back into his back jean pocket. He then made his way to the grave of his old but always best friend.  
As he began to walk he felt eyes on him, like he did back at the party and it made him shiver. When he looked around he saw no one and just shrugged it off.  
When he got there he grabbed the strap around his camera and hung it around his neck. He then squatted down and he looked directly at the head stone.

"Lydia, I miss you every single day that you're gone. I know that it's been a while since I've last visited and I'm sorry about that. I've got a lot to talk to you about. For one, school started today and I can't believe i'm already a senior. However it's not the same with you gone. We only had freshman year together but we also had many years before that as well.  
There is two new kids at Idris. Crazy right? Since when do we get new people in this silly town?" Alec said with a laugh.  
"There names are Simon and Clary. Simon talks way to much but somehow it's not that bad. And Clary...she's pretty cool you would of liked her. I think Jace has a major crush on her. I remember when he used to crush on you all the time. But enough about that. Lydia it's so hard not seeing you around. You were the only one who truly understood me and didn't judge me for who I was. You were there for me when my father left because I was an omega. You were there for me when I came out. I miss you like crazy and I wish I could see you one more time. I love you so much Lydia and I know that you're in a better place now." Alec said as a tear rolled down his face. He then looked at his watch and saw that he had been talking to lydia for a very long time.

"Lydia...It's so hard trying to be happy and trying to be an omega when all I get is judgement from everyone. I wish you were still here to tell me it's okay and that I'll be fine.  
Well, I guess I have to let you go now. I need to get started on my project. I'll try to visit much more often I promise. Oh and my mother says hi by the way. She always loved you. Well I Love you as well Lydia and I'll see you soon best friend."  
Alec stood up as he saw the sun starting to set. He turned on his camera, got to the ground once more, aimed his camera at the head stone, and waited until the sunset behind it was the perfect shot. One he knew it was the right time he took the picture and when he looked at it he knew it was the perfect one. He placed his Camera back into his camera bag and that into his backpack and he made his way back to his bike. 

Halfway there he felt a buzz in his pocket and when he took out his phone he saw it was a message from Helen telling him that she got the perfect picture for the project.  
Alec was about to text back when he ran into someone and dropped his phone.  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Alec said and when he looked up he was met with golden eyes.  
"Don't worry about it Alexander." Magnus said with a sweet smile.  
Alec gave him a small smile and was about to pick up his phone when he saw Magnus already lean down and pick it up.  
He then dusted it off from the dirt and held it out towards Alec. When Alec grabbed it he felt Alec's hand brush against his and he felt a spark run through his fingers.  
Alec felt it too but didn't want to say anything to he quickly texted back and placed his phone in his back pocket once more.

"So uh how long have you been in this cemetery?" Alec asked.  
"Not very long. I just stopped by to say hi to a friend. Much like you. I mean it was a friend you were saying hi to right?" Magnus replied.  
Alec blushed and rubbed the back of neck. "Uh yeah. Were you watching me?"  
Magnus chuckled. "Well I just got done seeing my old friend and I saw you over by that grave. I didn't mean to watch you." Magnus replied.  
However it was a lie. Magnus followed Alec into the cemetery because he had a gut wrenching feeling that something bad was going to happen. That and he wanted to see Alec again. Alec nodded. "You didn't hear anything I said did you?" Alec asked. He felt insecure about other people listening to his conversation with lydia.  
Magnus shook his head. "Of course not darling. Something like that should stay personal. Are you on your way home now?" Magnus replied which was the truth.

Alec nodded as they started to walk towards Alec's motorcycle. "Yeah. I got to get home, eat, do some homework which is ridiculous that we even got homework on the first day, and then edit this photo for photography class."  
Magnus smiled. "You like photography?"  
"Love it. I want to be a professional one day. What about you? Isabelle told me that you were in fashion with her." Alec replied.  
Magnus beamed. "Ah yes. Your sister is lovely. And yeah I've always wanted to be a fashion designer."

When they got to Alec's bike Magnus gasped.  
"This is yours?" Magnus asked as he walked around it.  
Alec laughed and placed his back pack over his shoulders and grabbed his helmet.  
"Yeah. I bought it with my own money too. Gorgeous right?"  
"Sure is." Magnus replied and when Alec looked over he didn't see Magnus looking at the bike but at Alec himself.  
Alec blushed and ducked his head. However his head snapped up when he heard a twig snap and foot steps approach.  
Magnus moved to Alec's side instantly and when Alec looked over at Magnus once again he saw something about his eyes that weren't normal.  
He couldn't think about that for too long because in a second standing right in front of them was Kyle and he did not look happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

"Kyle? What are you doing here?" Alec asked nervously. Something was off about Kyle and it scared Alec.  
Kyle grinned and took a step towards Alec, and once he did Magnus grabbed Alec gently and pushed Alec behind him.  
"Your little buddy Camille did this to me." Kyle said looking at Magnus. "  
"I can help you. You don't have to go through this alone Kyle." Magnus said softly.  
Kyle laughed and shook his head. "I feel free! Why would I need your help? Camille told me about you and your little group. She told me how you only feed on animals instead of humans." Kyle replied.

Alec looked at Kyle and then Magnus and backed up some more until his legs hit his motorcycle.  
"What's going on?" Alec asked nervously.  
Before Magnus could speak Kyle ran over to Alec, using his vampire speed and wrapped his arms around Alec so that Alec's back was against Kyle's chest.  
Alec froze when he felt Kyle lean down and sniff a line up Alec's neck. "I'm so hungry Alexander. I want you so bad."  
Alec struggled in his hold but he stopped when Kyle tightened his grip causing Alec pain.  
"Let him go Kyle!" Magnus growled out as he took a step towards them.

"You know I wish you didn't take suppressants when we were together Alec. You made me believe you were an alpha, heck you made everyone believe it including your own family!  
It must be hard being the only Omega in a family filled with Alpha's. Is that why your dad left? Because when we broke up and you stopped taking those pills he found out? It was wasn't it? How can someone be so cruel?" Kyle said as he slipped a hand up Alec's shirt ignoring Magnus completely.  
Alec squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head. He didn't want any of this to happen.  
"I could make you like me you know? Then we could be together again and we could spend your heats together." Kyle said and started to kiss Alec's neck while running his hand up and down Alec's chest and abs.  
"Stop it." Alec said as he tried to struggle once more.

"Kyle! Let go of him now!" Magnus yelled out as he made his way over towards Kyle and Alec.  
"We can be together forever Alec. But first...I want to get a taste of that delicious blood of yours." Kyle said and the next think Alec felt was pain on the side of his neck.  
He also heard Kyle moan as he dug his teeth into Alec's neck. A few seconds later he started to feel tired from the blood loss.  
He was so out of it that he didn't notice himself crashing to the ground. He didn't notice Magnus yank Kyle off of him. What he did notice was three people approach them right before he passed out.

"Magnus!" Tessa called out as her, Will, and Jem ran over to him.  
Magnus had just punched Kyle in the face only to be tackled to the ground by Kyle.  
However Kyle didn't get a chance to do anything more because WIll and Jem pulled Kyle up and held on to both of his arms.  
That's when the smell hit him. He looked over to his left and saw Alec laying on the ground, unconscious with blood covering his neck.  
Magnus started to loose control once he saw Alec. It's been decades since he last had human blood and usually he could control it around blood but Alec's blood...that was a whole new story. He wanted to taste it, the smell was so good.  
Before he could get to Alec he felt a hand on his arm. "Magnus! Snap out of it!" Tessa yelled out.  
Magnus shook his head and looked over at Tessa with wide eyes.  
"Oh my god....Tessa....I...I lost control..." Magnus whispered.

Tessa sighed as she pulled Magnus into a hug. "I know sweetie I know. Now I want you to tell me everything that happened and then you're going to go straight home so you don't loose control again alright?" Tessa asked as she pulled away from Magnus.  
"No. I can't leave him Tessa." Magnus said softly.  
Tessa smiled and cupped his cheek. "He's going to be okay. I promise."  
Magnus sighed and told Tessa everything that happened.  
"Okay. Now go home and get cleaned up. The others are at the house already."  
Magnus nodded. "Okay. But when you get home we're all going to need to talk."  
Tessa nodded and kissed his forehead. "Okay now go."

When she saw Magnus leave she ran over to Alec and grabbed the washrag that she had in her purse and cleaned Alec's neck up.  
She then looked over at WIll and Jem who had just got done taking care of Kyle.  
Alec then started to thrash around and scream out in pain. When a vampire bites you, they release a venom. The venom enters your body and flows through your bloodstreams. While it spreads, the person will be in agonizing pain. The transformation takes about three days, and near the end of the transformation, your heart stops beating and you're a vampire.

"Will, Jem, I need you now!" Tessa yelled out as she tried to keep Alec calm.  
Will and Jem ran over and their eyes widened. "He was bitten. I would do it myself but...I don't know if I can control my self." Tessa whispered.  
Jem nodded and moved over to Alec. "I'll do it."  
"Are you sure?" Will asked.  
Jem nodded. "I've done it before lots of times. However this kids blood is really different and it might be hard for me to stop. If I don't stop I need you to pull me off of him got it?"  
"Of course Jem." Will replied.  
Jem took a big breath in and out and then latched his mouth onto Alec's neck and started to suck the venom out of Alec.

Alec had his eyes squeezed shut but he was still screaming out in pain.  
Tessa ran over to his side and grabbed his hand. "It's okay honey. You're going to be fine."  
Minutes had passed and the venom was now gone. However Jem was still latched on to Alec's neck.  
"Jem stop!" Will yelled as he grabbed Jems shoulders and yanked him off.  
Jem fell backwards and wiped at his mouth. Tessa started to clean Alec's neck once again and noticed that Alec was no longer in pain.  
"I've never tasted anything like that...." Jem said as he stood up.  
"You're not going to start loosing control now are you?" Tessa asked softly.  
Jem smiled at her and shook his head. "No I'll be fine trust me."

They all then waited until Alec woke up. When he did his eyes snapped open and sat up. And when he saw the three people in front of him he backed up.  
"Hey, it's okay, you're safe." Tessa spoke softly.  
"What just happened? What...what was he?" Alec asked talking about Kyle.  
Tessa looked over at Will and nodded. Will then walked over to Alec and crouched down.  
"Nothing to worry about. Now I'm going to need you to stay still okay?"  
And before anything could happen Will looked right into Alec's eyes and told him to forget everything that happened with Kyle.  
"You went to the cemetery to talk to your friend and take a picture for photography. When you were done you saw Magnus and you two talked. He then walked you to your bike and now you are going to go to your house and continue on with your night." Will spoke slowly and softly.  
Alec nodded and stood up. He then placed his helmet on his head, got onto his bike, and drove off.

"He's the kid Magnus always talks about isn't he?" Will asked the other two.  
Tessa smiled fondly as she kissed WIlls cheek and then Jems. "I believe he is. Now lets get going, Magnus is probably worried out of his mind."  
The three then ran started to head back to their house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The house was awfully quiet when Tessa, Will, and Jem got back. Ragnor, Cat, Raphael, and Magnus were all sitting on the couch not talking.   
It was weird, because the house was never quiet and there was always a conversation going on.  
"Okay why is everyone so quiet?" Tessa asked as she folded her arms in front of her.  
Magnus sighed as he messed with an envelope that was in his hands.  
"I should start from the beginning. Sit down please."  
Tessa, Jem, and Will all looked at each other before sitting down.

"First, you all know that Sebastian and Camille aren't here correct?" Magnus asked the three.  
"Yeah. We were going to ask you guys if you knew where they were." Jem replied.  
"Well I got a text from Camille at lunch, they joined the Volturi." Magnus said.  
"You got to be kidding me. Of course they would join them." Will mumbled.

"Now I'm going to get to the part about Kyle. Kyle was Alec's ex boyfriend. Alec broke up with him because the guy cheated on Alec two times, and he wasn't a nice boyfriend either. Once they broke up, Kyle kind of became obsessed with Alec. And this morning, Ragnor found out that he had been turned." Magus said looking over at Ragnor.  
Ragnor nodded and began to speak. "When we got to school I went to my locker right away. I saw him at his locker which was two lockers away from mine and he didn't look like himself. He was paler and his eyes changed. I knew then that he was a vampire. I texted Cat, Magnus, and Raph to meet me by the Cafeteria and I told them about it. We all agreed to keep an eye on him because we all know how newly turned vampires are."

Raphael was the next to speak. "Later that day I saw Kyle following Alec and so I decided to follow him. He backed Alec up into a wall and who knows what he was going to do to the poor kid. I decided to show myself to the ass and when he saw me, he got scared and left Alec alone."   
"And then everything at the Cemetery had happened." Magnus said and looked over at Will and Jem. "What happened to Kyle? And is Alec alright?"   
"He's perfectly okay Magnus." Tessa said with a fond smile.  
"As for Kyle....we had to kill him." Jem said as he looked at the floor. Will sighed and grabbed Jems hand and held it up to his lips.  
"He deserved it. He drugged Alec and started to sexually harass him at the party." Cat said with bitterness.  
"Oh my. That poor kid." Tessa whispered talking about Alec. Jem looked over at Tessa and wrapped his free arm around Tessa's waist pulling her towards him.

"So what do you got there?" Will asked pointing at the letter in Magnus's hand.  
Magnus sighed once more and got up. He walked over to them and handed Will the letter.  
Will opened the letter and then groaned.   
"What is it Will?" Tessa asked.  
"It's the Volturi. They want to talk to us tomorrow."   
"Why?" Cat asked.  
"Guess we'll find out." Jem replied.  
"Well I want to be there when you talk to them." Magnus said and the others agreed.

Tessa shook her head. "No. You four are going to go to school tomorrow. We'll deal with them."  
Magnus groaned but then nodded. "Fine. I want to check on Alexander anyways."  
"You should ask him out Magnus." Tessa said with a wink.  
"Absolutely not." Will replied.  
"Why not?" Cat asked.  
"Because he's a vampire and Alec is a human. We can't have the risk of exposing that. We already had to erase the boys memory once."   
Jem smiled and kissed Will's cheek and then Tessa's. "Will lighten up. I think if Alec ever finds out the truth, that we could trust him."  
"You have that feeling don't you?" Ragnor asked Jem.  
"I sure do." Jem said back and ruffled Ragnor hair.

"How did you know what was happening?" Magnus asked. "At the cemetery I mean."  
"I had a vision." Tessa replied.  
"Oh right." Magnus said and they all laughed.  
\---

When Alec got home, he was greeted by a kiss on the cheek from his mother. He got his food, took it up to his room and began to eat as he started his homework. When he was done with his homework he started to work on his photo. Once done with that, he changed into pajamas, walked out of his room to put away his dishes, and then went back into his room and went to sleep as if nothing happened that day.

The next morning Alec and his siblings were ready to go. They were halfway out the door when Max pulled on Alec's hand.  
"You're going to pick me up from school right Alec? Mom has to work late." Max asked.  
"Sure am buddy." Alec replied with a smile.  
"Cool!" Max said and hugged him and his other siblings.  
Once out the door Alec headed over to his bike. 

"Can I drive it today Alec? PLEASE?" Jace begged.   
"No. No way Jace. You know I don't like anyone but me driving my baby." Alec responded.   
"You're no fun." Jace grumbled as he walked to his truck.  
"You only want to drive it because you want to impress Clary." Alec said as he got onto his motorcycle and put on his helmet.  
"Not true!" Jace yelled.  
"It's so true." Isabelle said with a laugh as she got into her own car.   
They all then started their vehicles and headed out to the school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

When they got to the school, Jace and Isabelle told their big brother that they would see him at lunch and then left to go inside. Alec waved and then got off of his motorcycle. He started to take off his helmet as he made his way into the school. When Alec got to his locker, he placed his helmet inside along with a few textbooks he wouldn't be needing until after school. Alec was so glad it was Friday and that he could take a break from this hell hole. As soon as he closed his locker he jumped. Standing next to him was Magnus Bane. 

"Oh my god. You scared me." Alec mumbled as he placed his backpack over his left shoulder.  
"Sorry Alexander. I didn't mean to frighten you." Magnus replied with a chuckle.  
Alec shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh..that's alright."  
The two of them then stood by Alec's locker in an awkward silence. When he looked over at Magnus he saw Magnus looking him over and it made him blush.  
"So uh....can I help you with anything?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled and shook is head. "Can't I just say hi?"  
Alec rose an eyebrow and began to walk towards their first class. Magnus smirked and followed him.  
"I mean you can yeah but why do you want too? You usually only talk to your friends." Alec said looking at the ground as he walked.  
"Well aren't we friends?" Magnus asked.  
When Alec looked over and into Magnus's eyes, his head began to throb so he stopped walking and grabbed onto his head. When he closed his eyes he saw something like a memory. He saw red eyes and fangs. He also saw the cemetery and Alec standing next to his bike talking to someone.  
"Alexander?" Magnus asked placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Alec's eyes then snapped open but he didn't move. It was like he was in a trance.  
"Alexander?" Magnus asked again this time shaking his shoulder.  
Alec shook his head and looked at Magnus. "Uh what?"  
"You just zoned out on me darling." Magnus replied.  
Alec furrowed his brows and then started to walk again. "I did?"   
"Yes. Are you okay? Does your head hurt?" Magnus asked   
"It did for a minute but I'm alright." Alec answered. 

When they finally got to the classroom they headed to their seats. There were a few other kids in the classroom as well.  
"So did you finish your picture for photography?" Magnus asked.  
Alec smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It actually turned out better than I expected."  
"I would love to see some of your photos some time." Magnus replied.  
"Uh...really?"   
Magnus chuckled and nodded. "Really Alexander." 

A few minutes later all the students were in their desks and the only one missing was the teacher. Right when Alec looked at the door it opened and in walked a woman who was in her mid thirties. She walked over to the teachers desk and leaned up against it.   
"Hello kids, as you call tell I am not Mr. Starkweather. However I am going to be your teacher for the day since your regular teacher is very ill and he couldn't come in. You can call me Mrs.Grace." 

When Alec looked over at Magnus he saw his hand clenched into a fist.  
"Magnus are you okay?" Alec asked.  
Magnus turned his head towards Alec and Alec saw for just a second Magnus's eyes turn a yellow and then back to a brown.   
"I'm fine Alexander." Magnus said with a small smile. 

"So I was told to give you all a worksheet and for you too turn it in at the end of the day. If you finish take out homework or a book. No talking unless it has to do with the work sheet." Mrs. Grace said and started to hand out the papers.

When they got their papers Alec started to work on it right away which made Magnus smile. It was enduring and very nerdy but very cute.  
Magnus was going to start on his own paper when he saw Alec in the corner of his eye grab onto his stomach. When he looked over, that's when he smelt it.   
Alec was starting the process of going into heat. The things about an omegas heat was that it happened whenever and there wasn't really a schedule for it. The only good thing was that it only happened ever few months instead of every few weeks. 

When Magnus looked up and at Alec's face he saw his cheeks were red and his eyes were closed.   
He then looked around and saw the other alpha's and even some beta's in the class looking over at Alec. Some with lust in their eyes and some with disgust.  
"Alexander...you're going into heat aren't you?" Magnus whispered.  
Alec looked over at Magnus with wide eyes and then quickly looked away.  
"Can we not talk about this Magnus?"   
"Darling...."   
"I'm fine. I can wait it out until school is over. It's just starting, I won't actually go into heat until tonight so I'll be fine." Alec replied as his blush grew redder.  
"Do you share your heat with anyone?" Magnus asked.  
"Magnus...." Alec whispered.  
"Answer the question Alexander." Magnus whispered back.

Before Alec could speak the substitute walked over and laid a hand down right in front of Magnus.  
"Boys I hope you're talking about the work sheet."   
Magnus looked up and nodded. "Of course. I was just wondering what Alec got for the first one to see if I did it correctly."  
Mrs.Grace smiled and nodded. She then looked over at Alec and her eyes widened a fraction.  
Without a word she turned and then left the two.

Alec groaned and held on to his stomach once more.  
"Alec are you going to answer me?" Magnus asked.  
Alec sighed and looked at Magnus. "No Magnus. I don't have an alpha to share it with. I never do. It's embarrassing okay. Can we please stop talking about this."   
"Oh darling..." Magnus said. Alec looked at Magnus and then at his paper and went back to work. Magnus sighed as he took one last glance at Alec and then worked on his own paper. However when Magnus got through the first few questions he felt sad for Alec. Going through a heat by your self was possible but it was very unhealthy and painful. He wished he could take the pain away from the gorgeous boy sitting next to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

When the bell rang everyone got up from there seats and handed in the work sheet. Magnus and Alec were the only ones left in the class room except for the teacher.   
As Alec got up and handed in the worksheet, Mrs.Grace told Alec to stay for a minute. Alec nodded and then looked to his left to see Magnus hand in his own worksheet and then look back at Alec. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Magnus left the class room.

"Did I do something?" Alec asked as he wrapped a hand around his stomach.

"Actually it's about...that." Mrs.Grace said as she pointed to Alec's hand on his stomach.

Alec frowned and looked down. "I don't understand."

"Alec is it? Well I know I'm not your teacher but I do work for this school district. Seeing that you're a male omega it's already a distraction. But now that you're going into...heat....it's even a bigger one. I suggest you go to the nurse so you can go home. We don't allow these disgusting behaviors in our school." 

Alec took a step back from the desk. "Excuse me? It's not like I want this to happen." Alec snapped.

"Watch your tone! And you obviously did want this to happen. You're a male omega, it's always what they want." Mrs.Grace said and then handed Alec a note to the nurses office.

Alec sighed and took the paper. "Can I go now?" 

"Yes and I don't want you back in this school when ever you're in heat." 

Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that being a male omega was frowned upon to many people but this? This was a new low. Alec shook his head and headed out the door. He then started to walk over to his locker. When he got there he saw Magnus standing beside it. That was another thing Alec didn't get. Why was Magnus talking to Alec? Magnus should be going to class like he always did but now he's waiting for Alec. That was weird because Magnus only talked to his group and him and his group never talked to other people, it's just how it went.

"Uh hey." Alec said as he started to open his locker. He then grabbed his text books and started to put the ones he was going to need back into his locker.

"Why are you putting your books away? Don't you need them for class?" Magnus asked 

Alec sighed. "Nope. I'm going home." Alec said as he wrapped his arm around his stomach once more and then shut his locker.

"Why? You never skip school." Magnus replied.

Alec looked at Magnus and squinted an eye. "And how would you know?" Alec spat

"We've been going to the same school forever Alec. It's not that hard to find out." 

"Right. I'm sorry. It's just that stupid substitute teacher...she's so judgmental just like everyone else in this fucking school." Alec said as he crumbled the paper in his hand.

"Alexander? What did she say to you?" Magnus asked.

Alec rolled his eyes, not at Magnus but at Mrs. Grace. "She said that being a male omega is distracting and going into heat is even more distracting. She told me that since I'm a male omega and going into heat that she's sending me to the nurse so she can send me home. She doesn't want this disgusting behavior in this school. And when I told her that it's not like I wanted this to happen she had the audacity to say that of course it's what I want because I'm a male omega." Alec said and then tugged on his backpack strap.

Alec then felt his stomach muscles clench and he let out a small whimper.   
"I...I got to go Magnus." 

Alec was about to walk away when Magnus grabbed his wrist. Alec snapped his head to the left and saw Magnus frowning at him. He then felt warmth rush through his arm where Magnus's hand was and his arm started to tingle. It wasn't helping with his heat. Alec then yanked his arm away and when he saw hurt on Magnus's face he felt guilty.

"Sorry Magnus. It's just you touching me isn't helping with my situation right now." 

Magnus nodded. "I know that we don't really know each other Alexander, but I could help you with your heat if you want."

Alec's eyes widened and he felt a blush appear on his cheeks. "I....I'm sorry Magnus but...I don't....I can't. It's just that...god this is embarrassing." Alec said and placed a hand over his face. 

"I won't judge you Alexander. You can tell me anything." 

"It's just that...I'm a virgin okay? No one has ever wanted to spend my heats with me, well except Kyle but he's crazy so I never did anything with him. And I just...I want someone who actually likes me and wants to be with me to spend my heats with but like I said, I don't have an Alpha and I doubt any Alpha wants me. Look Magnus I really got to go okay?" Alec said and started to walk away.

Magnus sighed. If only he knew. If only Alec knew how much Magnus wanted to be with Alec. Magnus then ran and caught up with Alec.  
"Are you going to be okay driving home?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, I've done it before." Alec replied.

"Okay. Can I walk you to the nurse and then your gorgeous motorcycle?" Magnus asked with a wink at the end.

Alec laughed and nodded. "Fine. If it makes you feel better." 

Once they got to the nurse, Alec handed her the crumpled up paper. The nurse read it and then looked over at Alec with wide eyes. She then turned around and started to call his mother. Even though Maryse wasn't okay with Alec being an omega, she understood what he had to do. His mother was at work but she gave the nurse an okay so that she could send her son home. When the nurse came back she told him that he could go home. The nurse then looked at Alec and squinted her eyes and pursed her lips.   
Alec's head dropped down. He knew that look. It was the look of disgust. 

Once out of the nurse's office Magnus and Alec headed outside towards his bike.

"Don't you have class Magnus?"

"I do but I'd rather know that you made it to your bike okay then being in class and worrying about you." 

Alec looked over at Magnus. "Why? Why do you care about me? You've never spoken to me before but now that we are suddenly lab partners you care?" 

Magnus sighed and pushed back Alec's hair that was falling into his eyes. "Alexander, it's not like that. I've always wanted to talk to you, trust me I have. But it's complicated."

"I get it, you don't want to be seen with the male omega." Alec said.

Magnus was about to say something else when he heard a screech of a car's tire on the pavement of the parking lot. With in seconds he pushed Alec out of the way and held both of his hands out. The car was spinning out of control towards them and when Alec thought it was going to hit Magnus, he was surprised to see the car stopped and Magnus's hands on the car. He was also shocked to see an indent where Magnus's hands were. 

The driver of the car got out right away and looked at the two.  
"Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry because I was late for a meeting with this school principle. I didn't hurt you two did I?" A Woman asked looking between the two teenagers.

"No. It's alright ma'm." Magnus said.

"Right well here's my phone number if you need to get in contact with me about anything. I have to go now." The woman said handing both of them a business car and then running into the schools office.

Magnus looked behind him and saw Alec looking at Magnus and then the car with wide eyes.

"How...how did you?" 

"It happens when adrenaline kicks in. Are you alright?" Magnus asked.

"I'm fine. I have to get home now." Alec said holding his stomach once more. 

Magnus closed his eyes. He could practically smell the heat coming off of Alec. That along with Alec's blood was delicious and Magnus needed to get out of there. But before he could he had to do something.

"Hand me your phone." Magnus said.

Alec did what he was told and when Magnus handed it back he saw that he placed his number in Alec's phone.

"Call me later tonight Alexander. I need to know that you're okay." Magnus said and with a blink of an eye he was gone.

Alec stood there by his bike. He looked around and there was no Magnus anywhere. He shook his head and placed his helmet on. Next he got onto his bike and headed out of the parking lot and towards his house. Tonight was going to be awful and Alec was glad for the second time that day that it was Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty bad so sorry about that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

When Alec got home, he could feel his heat get more serious. As he stumbled into the kitchen, he saw a note on the desk. It was from his mom saying that she had to go out of town for work and that she wouldn't be home until tomorrow. That was good for Alec because his mother didn't really approve of Alec being an omega and when ever he went into heats, his mother would always give him a look like he was such a disappointment. Alec knew his mother loved him but it was hard when she didn't approve of him. Alec sighed and got a bunch of snacks and a few water bottles. He knew he would be staying in bed for the rest of the day.

Alec also grabbed a few towels and when he got to his room he placed one of the towels on the bed and crawled on top if it so he wouldn't get his sheets messy. Alec then placed the snacks and water bottles on his bedside table and reached under his bed to get what he needed. He then looked over at his clock and saw that his siblings wouldn't be home for a while. Most likely the two of them would be going to their friends or they had practice or something. Alec hoped and ways.

Alec whimpered when he felt his stomach muscles tighten and he could feel his own made slick coming out of him. Alec hated being in heat, he hated it so much. It was just a reminder to him that he was an useless omega. Alec shut his eyes as he slid off his pants and boxers and even took off his shirt to help with the hotness of his skin, and placed them on the ground. He would have to get new clothes when he was done. What he was about to do, it helped with the pain but not for long. It wasn't like having an actual alpha with you and so he would have to be doing this every hour until his heat was done. Usually his heat took about 7 hours if he was going through it alone. Alec shut his eyes and slow slide his hand down between his legs. He placed his pointed finger at his entrance and slowly pushed in. The slick made it easier and less painful. Soon he had three fingers in and he was quietly whimpering and moaning. 

When he felt ready he slid his fingers out, wiped them on the towel underneath him, and grabbed the alpha size vibrator and began to slide it in himself. Once it was all the way in, he turned it on and when it hit his sensitive spot his hips jerked up and he couldn't help but release a moan. Alec thrusted the vibrator in and out. With his other hand he grabbed his aching member and slowly started to stroke it. Minutes later he got to his climax and came all over his hand. When he came down from his orgasm, he pulled the vibrator out, wiped it on one of the extra towels along with his hand and stomach, and replaced the towel that was underneath him with a new one. He then pulled his covers over him, feeling the cool air on his skin, turned the t.v. on, and waited until his heat would act up again. It was going to be a long night for Alec.  
\------  
Magnus went through the rest of the school day worrying about Alexander. He couldn't help but feel worried for the boy. And what he had said about the substitute talking to Alec like that, it made him furious. How dare she make Alec feel terrible about himself. It wasn't right and he was going to do something about that. Once the bell rang and school was out, he went to his locker and placed all of his text books and things he didn't need inside it. Once he was done he walked right towards his science class and waited until all the students were gone. Once they were he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"Magnus right? What can I do for you?" Mrs. Grace asked.

"What did you say to Alec?" Magnus asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Nothing that he shouldn't hear." 

"Are you kidding me? He told me what you said and let me tell you something Mrs.Grace. If you ever and I mean ever talk to him like that, you will be sorry. Just because he's an omega doesn't make him less than any of us. You are a pathetic excuse for a teacher." Magnus growled.

"I...." 

"Save it." Magnus said and stomped out the door. 

Once Magnus left the class room, he walked out the school building and got into his car. Before he started the car, he took out his phone and realized he had a text message from an unknown phone number. When he opened the text message he couldn't help but smile.

-Hey Magnus, It's Alec. I know you said to call but I decided to text you instead. I hope that's okay. Anyways just wanted to let you know that I got home safe. Well...Alright bye.

Magnus shook his head and laughed. Alexander was just too adorable for his own good. 

-Thank you Alexander for letting me know. I hope you're okay darling.

Magnus sighed and placed his phone on the passenger seat. He started his car and started to drive all the way to his house. He knew the meeting with the volturi and Will, Tessa, And Jem was over and he was for sure going to ask them all about it. Ragnor, Cat, and Raphael were already on their way home as well. Each of them had their own car which was nice. Living for so long gives you a chance to make all sorts of money so buying four cars plus ones for Will, Tessa, and Jem, wasn't such a big deal. 

When Magnus got home, he grabbed his phone and checked it once more.

\- I'm fine Magnus, You don't need to worry about me.

-I will always worry Alexander. 

After hitting send he got out of the car and immediately got a text message back. 

-I still don't understand why...

-Are you doing anything tomorrow?

Tomorrow was Saturday which meant no school. Magnus also knew that Alec would need some time tomorrow after going through a heat but he needed to see Alec to really know if the boy was okay. Magnus sighed once more and when he walked into his house he saw Jem, Will, and Tessa sitting on the couch talking.  
The others must of not been home yet. Magnus made his way over to the three and then he felt his phone go off once more.

-No why?

-Can we meet up tomorrow?

-I...I guess. Just tell me when and where.

After sending Alec the address of where to meet and the time, he walked over to his sort of like guardians and sat down next to them.  
"Tell me everything that happened."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds out what happened at the meeting with the Volturi.  
> Alec gets a weird dream but was it really a dream?  
> Magnus and Alec meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Sitting in the living room of the old Vampire house, sat Tessa, Will, Jem, Ragnor, Magnus, Raphael, and Cat all siting on their living room couch. Tessa decided it would be best if everyone heard how the meeting went because it all evolved someone they knew and it was something very serious. Seeing the look on the three's face made him know that he would not like this, not at all. Magnus sighed and nodded letting them know to tell them what had happened at the meeting. 

"Valentine, Hodge, and Imogen were the ones to stop by. When we let them in we all sat down where we are right now. They told us how Camille and Sebastian are doing very well in the Volturi." Will said rolling his eyes at the mention of Sebastian and Camille, the traitors.

"So why did they want a meeting with you three? I don't understand..." Cat said looking between Will, Tessa, and Jem. 

Tessa cleared her throat and looked right at Magnus. "You all know Alexander Lightwood correct? One of the only male omega's at your school?"

Magnus's expression turned cold. "What the hell is this?" 

"This is the strange thing. The Volturi came to talk to us because other packs are wanting to turn Alec into a vampire so they can add him to their pack. They didn't tell us why they told us this information. They mentioned that yes Alec is an omega but that's not all. They believe that once Alec is turned, he would be the most valuable vampire out there. The Volturi also wants him in their pack and they are going to stop at nothing to turn him and make him theirs." Tessa explained

"So this is like a hunt. A game and Alexander is the prize? This is crazy! He doesn't deserve this." Magnus said standing up. 

"What I don't understand is why are they telling you this? What does this have to do with us?" Raphael asked. 

"Honestly... have no idea. However I'm glad that we know because we need to keep him safe and we need to move now." Tessa replied.

"They will look for him here." Cat said.

"This is why we are moving to the Cabin. However we're going to need to convince Alec to come with us and that won't be easy." Will responded.

"I'm meeting up with him tomorrow. I can talk to him then." Magnus spoke up.

"Alright. It's settled then. We should start to pack up." 

"Just letting you know, I hate this. I hate everything about this. Dragging Alexander into our lives puts him in more danger. Like I said, he doesn't deserve this." 

Tessa sighed and walked over wrapping her arms around Magnus. "I know honey, but it's the only way we can protect him. We won't turn him, it won't come down to that." 

Magnus nodded. "Alright. Good night." Magnus then headed upstairs and towards his room slamming the door shut.  
How was he supposed to tell Alec about this? How was he going to make him leave his family and come live with his pack. Magnus groaned and threw himself on the bed trying to think of what to do.  
\---

Alec woke up with a gasp. He had a dream that made him toss and turn in his bed all night. However it didn't seem like a dream because it felt very much real. What made it feel real was that Magnus was in his dream and so was Kyle. He saw their eyes change colors and their teeth look like fangs. Alec remembered in the dream that he was at the cemetery when Magnus showed up. He walked him to his motorcycle and that's when everything happened. Kyle showed up and grabbed Alec's wrist tightly. And then he remembered feeling pain in his neck because Kyle had dug his teeth into his neck. 

Alec shook his head. He reached his hand up and felt his neck but nothing was there. He then remembered passing out and then waking up to new people crouching down by him and then getting on his bike and heading home. When Alec closed his eyes he saw Magnus's fangs and eyes flash in his head and that's when he knew. Magnus wasn't normal and neither was Kyle. His bet was no one at that cemetery were even human. He had to get to the bottom of this.

When he grabbed his phone he saw it was still a few more hours until he was going to meet Magnus. He turned on netflix on his computer and started to watch a show trying to make himself fall asleep because it was still pretty early. However sleep never came and he was stuck with over thinking about Magnus and everything that had happened back at the cemetery. He knew it wasn't a dream, it was a memory and it was real. 

As hours passed, Alec realized he had thirty minutes left before he would be heading out and meeting Magnus. His mom was at work, she always worked early on the weekends and his siblings were spending the night at their friends. Alec took a shower first and then got dressed. He made himself some toast and jam and then when he was done he got onto his motorcycle and headed towards Taki's where they decided to meet up at. 

When Alec got there he parked his bike, took of his helmet, and went inside. He realized he was a few minutes early so he ordered himself a coffee and found a table. A few minutes later he heard the bell above the door chime and when he looked up he saw Magnus entering the cafe and heading towards him with a soft smile. When Magnus sat down they didn't know what to say to each other. It was awkward and a little uncomfortable. 

Alec sighed knowing he had to know the truth but before Alec could say anything Magnus began to speak.  
"Alexander, I need to tell you something. You might not believe me and you might think I'm crazy but what I'm about to tell you is the truth. There is something about me that you don't know and.." Before Magnus could continue he was interrupted by Alec and what the omega said made his eyes go wide. 

"You're a vampire."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I am so sorry for the wait you guys. Life has just gotten really busy you know?  
> This is a very short chapter and I apologize for that. I'll try my best to get out a new chapter tomorrow.

"You're a vampire."

Those three little words leaving Alec's mouth shocked Magnus. How did he find out? Magnus had a whole plan about telling Alec and he spend hours pacing back and forth in his room trying to figure out the right way to say it only for Alec to already know. When Magnus looked over at Alec, he saw so many emotions in his eyes. There was fear and anxiety and nervousness. There was also trust and understanding. After seeing Magnus's face, Alec got up from the booth and walked out side. He then walked across the street where a park was. He couldn't have this conversation at Taki's. He needed fresh air. After stopping next to a tree he saw Magnus standing in front of him. 

"Alexander..." Magnus said taking a step towards the omega.

Alec shook his head and took a step back and walking back into a tree. "So it's true?"

"Yes. But you need to know that I would never ever hurt you Alexander."

"I know. I trust you." Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled softly and took another step towards Alec now caging him in against the tree. "You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you the truth."

Alec closed his eyes and shook his head once more before bowing his head. "Why now? What made you tell me? I don't understand Magnus." 

Magnus slowly and gently placed a finger under Alec's chin causing the omega to give out a small whimper due to the alpha's touch. Magnus slowly rose Alec's head with his finger and placed his hand on Alec's cheek. "Look at me darling."

Alec breathed in and out slowly before opening his eyes and looking into Magnus's own. 

"I couldn't tell you before because it's to dangerous to know. Theres so many vampires out there who think it's wrong for humans to know about vampires. Not only that but you're an omega. I'm not saying that's a bad thing but your blood Alexander smells so good. Knowing about vampires gives them a better chance to get to you. I thought I was doing the right think by not telling you. I just wanted to protect you. But somethings come up..." 

"Like what?" Alec whispered.

"Theres something you need to know. Vampires have packs. I'm in one now. Each vampires also has one power. However vampires are wanting to turn you so they can have you in their pack. There's something about your blood that makes you different then anyone else. We were told that if you become a vampire that you would be a really valuable one. I know that this probably doesn't make sense right now darling but you're not safe here. I need you to trust me and I mean really trust me and come with me. We can protect you. Please Alexander. I...I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." 

Alec stood there closing his eyes once more. This was insane. He was just supposed to leave and go stay with a pack of vampires? Sure he knew Magnus wouldn't hurt him but he didn't know the other people. Besides he had a life here. However something in him was telling him to go with Magnus, that going with him was the right and safe thing to do. He didn't know Magnus for very long but for some reason he trusted the alpha with his life.

"What about my family...I can't just leave them." Alec replied opening his eyes again.

Magnus rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on Alec's jaw. "I know. We will figure it out tonight when we meet Will, Tessa, and Jem. I promise you will see them. Just please come with me Alexander. Please." 

Alec sighed and took out his phone. He sent a text to his mom that he was spending the night at his friends and that he would talk to her later. After hitting send he got a reply instant saying okay and that she loves him. He sent I love you too back and then put the phone away. 

"Okay. I'll go with you."   
\--------  
Magnus had driven his truck to Takis. He helped place Alec's motorcycle in the back and they both got in. As they started to drive away Alec sighed and looked out the window. It was going to be a very long day and Alec was still very confused about this whole thing.

"How is this my life?" Alec mumbled to himself.

Magnus chuckled and took one hand off the steering wheel to place it on Alec's knee and squeezed it. "You'll be okay Alexander."

"Maybe..." Alec replied with a huff.

Magnus smiled. Alec was just to adorable without even trying. The car ride turned silent besides the soft music coming from the radio. Driving down the highway, they only saw road, a few cars, and a lot of trees. Alec didn't mind though. Since he was a little boy he had always loved looking at trees and every chance he got he would get a book and read it out side underneath a shady tree. In a way tree's made him feel safe. 

"So where are we going? You're not going to take me to some abandoned house in the woods and kill me are you?" Alec asked with a laugh.

"Dang it Alexander. You figured it out!" Magnus said with a laugh. "But no. Like I said, I would never hurt you. We're going to my gaurdians house. It's where my pack lives. We're almost there don't worry." 

Alec nodded and the car ride became silent once more. However this time it was a comfortable silence. Ten minutes later they were pulling up towards a house that was in the middle of the woods however it wasn't abandoned. As Magnus parked the car in front of the house, Alec's anxiety spiked and he was very nervous and little bit afraid. Magnus could sense Alec's anxiety and that he was afraid. The alpha in him wanted to protect the omega but not only that but Magnus knew that deep down Alec was his mate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day you have all been waiting for has finally come.  
> A new chapter is here FINALLY  
> I am so sorry about the wait. I have had major writing block for this story so I just hope that this chapter is okay.  
> sorry for any mistakes.

When they got to the house, Alec was nervous. He was meeting people that were close to Magnus and he didn't want them to not like him. He knew that he only started to talk to Magnus but Magnus was the only person besides his siblings that saw past the Omega in him and saw the actual person and he didn't want to loose that. Alec was looking out the window of the car as his leg started to bounce up and down. He didn't realize that the car had actually stopped moving until he felt a hand on his leg causing Alec to jump and to look to his left.

"Sorry. I'm just...nervous. I'm not good with meeting people." Alec confessed.

Magnus shook his head and grabbed Alec's hands with his. "Hey, it's alright. I understand. But you don't need to worry okay? They're going to love you. Besides I am not going to leave your side once okay?" 

"Okay. Okay." Alec said nodding his head.

Magnus smiled and got out of the car. He then ran to the other side and as soon as Alec was about to reach for his own door handle, the door swung open causing Alec to fall a little. Magnus quickly caught him and helped him out of the car. Alec blushed as he straightened up and backed away from Magnus.

"Sorry." Alec said nervously. 

"Not a problem. Besides I enjoy catching gorgeous men." Magnus said with a wink.

"What?" Alec choked out.

Magnus laughed and grabbed Alec's hand pulling him towards the house. Alec huffed and allowed himself to be dragged by Magnus towards the house. When Magnus managed to open the door, Alec froze. A gust of Alpha scent hit his nose and there wasn't just one scent. There were five alpha scents and it caused Alec to take a step back and let out a whimper.

Magnus closed the door immediately and pulled Alec into his arms as he wrapped them around him.

"Whats wrong darling?" Magnus asked softly.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "There was just...too many alpha scents. I..."

"Hey, It's okay. You're going to be safe Alexander I promise. No one is going to hurt you and if they do they will have to deal with me. I promise you I won't leave your side. "

"I'm just over reacting. I'm just being a weak omega." Alec mumbled.

Magnus shook his head. "No. You're not over reacting and you're not being a weak omega. Who made you feel like you were a weak omega Alexander?" 

"Everyone." Alec whispered. "Can we go in now? I'll be fine I promise."

"Alexander..."

"Please Magnus. I'm fine." 

Magnus sighed and let go of Alec. He then grabbed Alec's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the back of his right hand gently. Alec gave off a small whimper. Magnus smiled and nodded. "Okay. But we are going to talk about this later."

Alec sighed but then nodded. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand before opening the door and leading him inside. Alec tightened his grip on Magnus's hand and if Magnus wasn't a vampire then it would have hurt. Once inside Magnus led Alec to the living room to find everyone on the couch. Alec recognized a few of the people that hung out with Magnus at school and he noticed the three older ones that helped him out at the park.

Will, Tessa, and Jem got up from the couch and walked over. Alec moved closer to Magnus not really knowing what to do. 

"Hey sweetie." Tessa said gently. "I'm glad you came. I'm sorry that in order to really meet each other is under a bad situation." 

"I still don't understand really what's going on." Alec said nervously.

"And that's okay. We will explain everything to you. But first let me introduce you to the clan. I'm Tessa and that is Will and Jem. You kind of already met us at the park. That over there is Raphael, Ragnor, and Cat but you probably already knew that from school." 

"It's uh, nice to meet you." Alec replied.

Tessa smiled. "Why don't we sit down and we can start to explain everything. Would you like a drink or anything before?" 

Alec shook his head. "No thank you."

Tessa smiled and nodded. She then grabbed both of her husbands hands and walked to the couch. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand once more before following them and sitting on a couch of their own. Even though Magnus trusted these people, he didn't want Alec to sit by anyone else besides him. Especially another alpha.

"Before we start what do I tell my siblings? They're probably wondering where i'm at and I need to tell them something. I don't want to worry them." Alec said quietly.

"Your siblings? What about your parents?" Raphael asked. 

"Raphael." Magnus hissed.

Alec sighed. "It's alright. My parents they..they don't really talk to me. They don't approve of my second gender and they don't really care what I do or where i'm at. I could be across the world and they wouldn't even notice. They only care about me when they need someone to blame something on or when they need me to take care of something for them. Besides my parents aren't home. They're in a different state for work right now."

Alec wanted to say more. He wanted to say that they think he's worthless and useless. He's had all these emotions boiled up inside but now wasn't the time to let it all out. Especially in front of strangers. 

Magnus could sense Alec's sadness. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. 

"Oh sweetheart.." Tessa said softly.

Will and Jem looked furious. They weren't mad at Alec. Not at all. They were mad at his parents.

Omega's in the vampires world were meant to be cherished and to be cared for. So to hear that Alec's parents treated their own child terribly because he was an omega made them see red. Tessa quickly grabbed both of their hands again and kiss the back of each one calming them down.

"Ragnor, Cat, and Raphael, I want you to go to the Lightwoods house and talk to Alec's siblings. Explain the situation and if you could, convince them to go with you and bring them back here." Tessa said.

"What? Why would you bring them here?" Alec asked.

"Because they might be in danger." Will replied.

Alec paled. "What?"

Jem got up from the couch and walked over. He then crouched down and grabbed one of Alec's hands. "It's okay Alec. We won't let anything happen to them. Now I think it's time to explain everything. Okay?"

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the short chapter.  
> This is more of a filler chapter. I will try my best to make the next chapter much longer and to update this story much sooner.


End file.
